


The Fairy Doctrine

by Giinemonogatari



Series: There is blood [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood, Demon/Human Relationships, Extremely Dubious Consent, Lowkey kyungmyun, M/M, Violence, trashy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giinemonogatari/pseuds/Giinemonogatari
Summary: Where Baekhyun is a demon disguised as a god and every year claims for a young soul to devour.Warnings: very dubconish. blood licking? implied character death. scales. very bloody much gore. snu snu.





	The Fairy Doctrine

**Author's Note:**

> This used to be on AFF but I took it down for reasons.  
> Heed the warnings. This is old and unedited :)))

 

 

“You are no God. You are just a _demon_.”

Noise of long nails clawing at his armor slowly made the hairs of his nape rise, thud of his heart louder as hand stopped on his shielded chest.

“What’s the difference?” the sultry voice said to his ears, “they worship me, I give them whatever they want and only ask for one thing back.”

Kyungsoo dragged himself back on the dirt, held the sword higher to the creature’s neck with his shaking hand, but it didn’t deter the creature from getting closer, blade slicing through slender neck with no struggle as if skin, pale as polished pearls, was more tender than a newborn’s flesh, stained darkish red.

“Isn’t blood every single deity thirst for?”

He watched the monster’s scaly tail swish behind it, the moonlight terrifying on emerald eyes and pointy teeth as it smiled at him. Droplets of its blood fell on his face as it got even closer, hovering over him, and Kyungsoo almost, _almost_ got lost in the sweet, enticing scent that should have been of raw iron and dirt. He’s just overwhelmed, Kyungsoo thought, he just needed to get away.

“Aren't you soldiers bloodthirsty as well?” it whispered to him, its breath ghosting and caressing his nose. _It_ , this close, looked rather ethereal than beastly, despite the faun like horns that adorned its head, nested in golden thread like hair, and the fangs that merely avoided stabbing its own lips, lips as pink as the roses in the castle’s fields. With its tiny body splotched in shiny green and blue scales like that of a forest’s anima and the cloth, golden soft looking, waved by wind around its middle. A fairy, is what Kyungsoo’s mind settled with. One that has had its wings cut off and couldn't wander the woods without its steps being heard by the people of the village.

“See how you came to my shrine, and demanded of me to descend while wielding your sword,” the creature laughed, slowly retreating and removing the sword with its bare hand, the blade noisily colliding with stone, falling next to Kyungsoo as the wound on its neck stopped bleeding and began to heal, “you even called my name. _Who_ do you think you are?”

“Spare my prince,” Kyungsoo answered instead, voice sounding out of breath like he’d been running. The demon laughed louder, and in a second, it was straddling Kyungsoo, pinning him to the cold floor with such strength seemingly unbelievable for a tiny body that barely reached the soldier’s chin when standing. Its small clawed hands held him tightly, dug into the unarmored sides of his arms, his own blood now smearing. Kyungsoo’s eyes followed wine red tongue sensually lick pink lips. He held in his pained  screams, couldn’t stop the hiss. He was scared, but his resolve was still stronger than his fear.

“Spare him?”

One hand moved to the straps on his sides, and nails that grew larger cut the leather that held his breastplate in place, the metal piece thrown away later. More fear flooded his entire body with cold shivers as the hand pressed flat over his furiously thudding heart.

“Spare your prince, you say,” it smiled, wide and creepy, tilting its head to the side. Kyungsoo’s struggling to breathe, the glowing green eyes enthralled by the quick rise and fall of his chest, “my, that’s a melodious soul you have. Say my name again.”

There was something else creeping up along with that fear, something not unpleasant at all. A soothing warmth that was found in the demon’s touch chasing away the insisting cold. Kyungsoo closed his eyes, and sealed his lips, refusing to oblige.

It happened so quick, like a shift in the air, Kyungsoo heard his bones crack as his back hit wooden walls, before he could even register the pain. He was sent flying toward the shrine’s stone wall. He tasted blood in his mouth when his face met dirt, and groaned when a foot, bare and burning hot on his temple turned his head to the side. His own sword now pointed at his face.

“ _Baekhyun_ ,” he wheezed, coughing painfully, the sharp tip of the blade tracing the line of his forehead, “ _Sagrat Baekhyun!_ ”

Chuckles filled his ears, the scaly side of the foot caressing his cheek, scraping the skin before he was harshly turned on his back.

“Good boy.”

  
》○《  


“You begged so nicely for your dearly prince, what’s there you have to offer in his stead?”

Kyungsoo heard the mock in the demon’s voice, saw its tiny figure lay on the wooden floor at the edge of the shrine, with dangling legs, toes playing with blooming dandelion, from where he sat beaten up, bloodied, and supported by a stone lantern. He’d acknowledged its presence by calling out the name, the god’s name that he was always told not to say outloud when it wasn’t the festival dates. Kyungsoo was in extreme danger. Yet after the creature threw the sword out of sight, got away from him, the air around the shrine felt lighter, calming, and heady, he was almost lured into sleep as he watched. Baekhyun, the self entitled God, swirled its tail about, its bluish scales shining under the pure light of the moon and stars when it shifted.

“I have nothing but myself to offer,” he spit out, roughly, “my _prince_ —he’s got years to rule ahead while I’d die in his name.”

His intent had been to challenge a God. In his fury, hotheaded, hadn’t he thought of what that actually meant. A mere _human_ like him, against human itself wasn’t he strong least a God, or a _demon_. Kyungsoo wondered how he was still alive. Where has gone his bravado now?

The disinterest in that mythical face and unsettling silence spurred him to keep talking, “prince Joonmyun is an only male. If you take him away, what will the kingdom do without heir when the queen has already aged gray?” voice raspy was followed by another silence, the demon not sparing him a glance for a while, like he wasn't there. It’s quite a drowning quietness, no bugs singing in the night. All of them were expectators of his imminent death.

“What a devoted soldier you are,” Baekhyun nearly purred, breeze chilling and turning the silky hair a mess, “but we’ve got a contract. This land and I. Your dearest prince has been marked to be this year’s festival sacrifice.”

“The king will look for a prince out of the villa to marry off his daughter. Do you want to have your act spilled to other kingdoms?” He pushed. The demon might have his people fooled, but it didn’t mean outsiders would fall in its trap as well. Their kingdom was small and outcasted, but known by the rich lands and history of never have ended war defeated. Alas, the grotesque sacrifices and cults weren’t ever spoken of outside of their walls. No one ever lived long to tell, if ever tried, “will you allow that?” he asked, “or will you have the people raise against a kingless castle when the time comes?”

His view was suddenly full of sharp teeth, too close to his face, speed of the creature so much for his eyes to follow, “Your soul, do you think it is worth the promised pure taste of your prince’s?”

Baekhyun’s eyes, submerged in the deepest green and parted with slitted pupils, met his. Monster’s hand held Kyungsoo’s jaw in a tight grip, thumb and pointer finger digging in dirty, bloodstained cheeks. The fear, where was it? What was the burn rising under his skin? It felt like _challenge_ , as he got a hold on the delicate wrist that could crush him in a mere second, but it wasn’t that. He might have just given up on life.

“You are not enough,” the demon’s breath fanned across his face like a chilling breeze, hairs on Kyungsoo's fair skin raising and shivers running all over. His body couldn’t be more conflicted, “your little soul isn’t.”

Kyungsoo could only get a small intake of air before he was slammed once again on pebbled floor, scream ripped out of his throat as armor now loose didn’t make smoother the crash, perhaps it breaking with such impact.

The laughter was back, echoing along a whiz that slowly numbed his ears as he tasted iron in his mouth anew. He was not given a chance to recover for claws were piercing the tender skin of his neck. The burnt of a wet tongue lapping at the blood that flowed free. Too much, the pain, the heat, the shivers. Yet his screams were caught in his throat and only gasps left his parted lips.

“Yours is not enough, yet you taste _delicious_.”

  
》○《

“I will take your offer,” it said to him, lips hot on his temple, scaly tail curling around his wrist. Kyungsoo was out of his mind, night still spread through the sky as if time hadn’t been running, moon almost full and bright, its light falling on the shrine like a veil. What a shame it is all a façade. “I won’t eat up your little prince,” Baekhyun chuckled. The tip of the demon’s nose traced the line of his bruised jaw. Kyungsoo was pliant and barely conscious under the burning heat of the demon’s body, the sweet aura surrounding it, “but instead, I’ll mark someone else.”

Whoever would do, crossed Kyungsoo's mind, whoever that was not Prince Joonmyun would do. But the wicked smile that was given to his silence made him wary. Baekhyun looked at him as if hearing his thoughts, loud and clear. He slightly  trembled, feeling unsettling if even more.

“You’ll live, little knight. You will play with me, or better, _I_ will play with you.”

  
》○《

Kyungsoo woke up at the sound of chirping birds, morning light seeping through the trees. It has not been a dream, for sure it hasn’t. His body hurt like a horde had run over him, his armor was barely holding together, dry blood, leaves and dirt mixed, sticking to his ripped clothes and skin. He stood on shaky legs, pain soaring through every limb, but all that had been ignored when the first thing he had in mind was to see his prince. Kyungsoo wanted to know if the boy was indeed spared, if he was safe, and he hurried as fast as his limping body allowed him, running down the hill toward the castle to reach Joonmyun’s chambers.

When he opened the doors with a slam, startling the young man that sat in the middle of the room, tea cup in his hands spilling out, Kyungsoo’s heart almost got out from his mouth.

“Kyungsoo?”

Other royal knights were in the room, his brother Jongdae kneeling by his prince’s front, face ashen and eyes bloodshot.

“Are you okay, Kyungsoo?”

“My prince, if I may—your wrists, please show them to me,” he said with urgency, ignoring the prince’s question and not paying mind at the others, forgetting formalities and nearly dropping to his knees for exhaustion was crawling over him. The confused glance that the young prince responded him with, so different from the scared one he’s seen just two days before, gave a little hope, and relieve finally flooded him when in view came pale wrists free of the silver markings that meant death. He held them in his dirty hands, “they are gone,” he whispered, wide eyes watery, “the marks are gone.”

Joonmyun, worry on his face, regarded him again, this time softly, more so than before, “There hadn’t been any marks, Kyungsoo.”

A matching frown like his prince’s was now on his own face, as Joonmyun retrieved his hands, a glance to his back were the rest stood by a table set.

“I wonder if he fell and got a hit on his head.” Kyungsoo heard one soldier murmur to another.

“Kyungsoo, don’t you remember what happened?”

That voice startled him, finally dragging him closer to reality. Jongdae’s eyes were on him then, as Kyungsoo’s head spiralled in confusion. The knight got to his feet and walked toward him. The smile, forced and painful stretched on the awfully pale face.

“You look a mess, what happened to you? Were you chasing after fairies again?” the man joked, but he sounded so empty, and Kyungsoo was already in denial before reality struck him.

“No…”

 

》○《

 

It wasn’t fair.

He was ready to give up his own life, his soul, to save the prince and instead, his brother was to be taken away.

Kyungsoo didn’t mind tripping on his feet, branches scratching him as he made his way back up the damned shrine. Adrenaline fuelled each step. He screamed with all his might the demon’s name, angry tears trailing down his face. Surprise of Baekhyun actually appearing to his call quickly faded as he yelled, cursed, demanded, but seeing the demon again only made him confirm he wasn’t totally crazy.

“I spared your prince,” Baekhyun has said, eyebrows raised, scales that scattered from his back on his torso shining even more under the golden light of sunset. Even through his anger, Kyungsoo still saw the ethereal beauty in him, “and I let you live as well.”

“I’d said I was to offer myself!” he growled, stepping closer to the small horned creature, “my life for my prince’s, then is my brother’s worth it? Is his soul as valuable?”

Baekhyun only threw him an unbelievable glance, such act Kyungsoo wanted to scoff at, “you are such a selfish human, full of sins, it seems. A soul like yours is worth nothing compared to his,” the demon sneered. He stayed by the entrance of the shrine, standing there with undeserving glory, “a pure soul is to be given the second night of the festival. If it was not the prince, then who else other than his personal knight would be?” he smiled.

Kyungsoo wanted to pull his hair out.

“This is not what I meant!”

“And who said I’d do as you wished?”

He was unarmed and still hurt, but in rage he charged at the taunting demon with his hand in a fist, disbelief jarred through him when knuckles did crash into a cheek and he wasn’t immediately thrown away like a feather out of the world, or better yet, _killed_. Baekhyun didn’t move, fangs dug through own skin with the impact and blood, darker than Kyungsoo's ever seen but glittery poured sluggishly down the demon’s chin. The stabbing eyes never left him, cold and daring as Kyungsoo stood there, staggered.

One hand reached to cover his fist, so tender. Fear, Kyungsoo allowed fear to swallow him with the calm that Baekhyun moved with, taking the hand in smaller one and reaching with the other to wipe dry his tears. Tongue darted out, long and dark red, to clean the blood that the demon has shed, leaving behind unmarked, wet, porcelain skin. Kyungsoo watched it all. He only realised he was leaning into the touch on his cheek when those eyes laid on his lips. He didn't pull away, nor did he fight off when the demon’s smaller body stuck to his. He didn’t fight it.

A sweet taste invaded his mouth as he was pulled down into a kiss, wet and messy, longer tongue wrapping around his shorter one and drawing a moan out of him. His knees felt weak, shaky as he made to grab for the demon’s scaled shoulders but stumbled forward instead, held still on his feet by the soft hands that made their way to his chest and were swiftly ridding him of his garbs, ripping the cloth with sharp nails.

Baekhyun's lips felt so soft, warm, the sweet of them were making him drunk, fangs were caressing tentatively the skin, biting gently. A fire was raising in Kyungsoo's body.

He needed to breathe, felt like choking, so much for him to pull away, with his eyes closed and mouth hung open, heaving as if he’d been underwater for longer than his lungs allowed. Those lips, so wet, latched on his neck then, and goosebumps started to bloom.

“ _S-stop_ ,” he gasped out, finally getting a hold of Baekhyun, pushing him weakly away. And the demon might have wanted to be lenient for he let go, and with nothing for himself to keep steady on, Kyungsoo fell back on his butt, “what-what are you doing to me?”

The mocking laugh he was expecting didn't come. Instead, his lap was made a place to welcome warmth and fit perfectly the demon's body, shorter arms circling around his neck as lips returned to lips, and he was made pliant, hazy.

“Let’s play, little knight.”

 

》○《

 

The wooden floor was cold under him, but it didn’t bother him as hips bucked up to meet every thrust, whimpers and loud moans that echoed inside the shrine left his mouth, back constantly arching every when a shot of pleasure struck him. Blunt nails of his scratched at the floor desperately, for it was less painful than to do so on the demon's scaly back while he rammed into him. Baekhyun's tail was curled up on one of his legs, holding his ankle high in the air, scales scrapping the already bruised skin.

Kyungsoo was going insane, finding himself enjoying the pain and the lewd noises their bodies made as skin slapped skin, as half lidded eyes looked down at him with a hint of wonder, of something that thrived delusion in him and only made his moans louder. Baekhyun's hands were firm on his hips, and he moved in and out of Kyungsoo’s hole, where his luscious, long and pointy tongue had been before, with slow but hard thrusts.

Indeed. He’s going insane.

“I can hear your soul screaming,” the demon whispered, moving his stare to Kyungsoo's chest that was now peppered with red marks along with purpling bruises, swollen nipples that had been toyed with until raw, “it’s calling for me to devour it,” there was an echo in his voice, in his throat, with the last words that only made Kyungsoo more aroused, hard between legs, angry red, and he begged for release, blubbered incoherently, and was shut by a wild kiss, teeth and tongue, and fangs digging in his lower lip with intend, drawing droplets of blood that were licked away, “but I wanna keep you whole, little knight.”

Was he really such a sinner? For enjoying this so much? This wasn't what he wanted. But alas, did he really sell his soul.

“Wanna keep you. _Gonna_ -”

He spilled between bodies as he reached peak, with eyes rolling back and a strangled noise coming from his throat.

  
》○《  


“You’ve got to know, _Kyungsoo_ ,”

Everything hurt, from head to toe, but he found himself chasing pleasure while on his hands and knees, often slipping but scrambling back as he’s taken from behind. His sweaty hands were fists over the floor and white knuckled. Warm chest was pressed against his back, arms around his were snaking up his torso to feel the desperate beat of his heart. His voice was lost by the time darkness wrapped them both inside the wooden walls, the living of night were quiet, as if they knew what he was doing. Only gasps and little whines left his lips.

Baekhyun kissed between his shoulders, slow, tortuous, thrusts gaining speed, reaching where he needed it, making him teary eyed.

“Gods aren’t as merciful,” the demon traced red strings with clawed hands down his sides, and Kyungsoo found it hard to breathe, to stay up, sane, wanting to get away but pushing back instead, something like mewls leaving his sore throat, “I might call myself one, but look what I’ve done for you.”

The drag of lips up the spine gave him shudders, his name was addressed behind his ears, breath caressing, and he felt like pleading for an end, for sensations to fade, for sleep to drag him away because it was too much. His final cry came with a shocking wave of bliss, melting him whole and arms and legs gave up, collapsing on hardwood, warmth filling his insides before his eyes closed.

“I’m going to keep you.”

  
  
》○《

He was a plaything.

A _demon’s_ plaything.

Kyungsoo could tell his soul was leaving him slowly, for he felt as he no longer belonged to this world, perhaps Hell was welcoming him. He didn’t feel pride and the want to show loyalty to his kingdom when wearing his armor. Not when his brother walked with only a ceremonial cloak to cover, up the hill toward the shrine, and he only stood from afar, behind trees, watching. The silver markings curled around his wrists were bright despite night swallowing the path, the monks leading the way holding torches in their slow pace.

Demons weren’t as forgiving. Kyungsoo could tell.

His feet led him toward the shrine through a rooty way, cracking sticks and swatting branches. Hidden behind spreading oak and hearing chants as Jongdae was sent to enter the shrine, where door was sealed from outside.

He waited, until it was silent again, footsteps and dim light far gone, and approached the closed door. His hands made to scrap the amulets away from the wood, a little frantic, sweating, and his left hand itched to grab at his sword, all he wanted to do was kick down the fragile door.

“He’s crying in there. Can you hear him, _little knight_?”

Kyungsoo almost jumped out of his skin, turning so fast he feared his neck would break, eyes finding the bright green eyes despite it being a moonless night.

“His soul sounds so pitiful,” the demon smiled, walking past Kyungsoo’s form, bending and picking up one of the talismans he threw of, playfully sticking it to one of his horns, chuckling, “I’m starving,” needn't the creature have to open the door for his body was one with the wood, and he looked back at him when only his head and scaly back were visible, “I was hoping for you to join, shall we begin the game, my little knight?”

And he was gone. A few seconds it took for Kyungsoo to out of his daze, and quickly, desperate, he threw the door wide open.

But there was nothing in there.

 


End file.
